


will you help me find my way

by yousetmyheartonfire



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Refuge, Santa Fe, alleyway scene, javid - Freeform, soulmarks?, soulmate identifying marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yousetmyheartonfire/pseuds/yousetmyheartonfire
Summary: Newsies (1992) but with Javid and soulmates(Like it didn’t already have Javid...)





	1. Chapter 1

Jack thought his soulmark was the most appropriate one he’s ever seen. What are you doing? It was typed neatly onto his wrist, almost like a typewriter printed it right on his skin. When he first got it, he had let out a dry laugh. Of course, those would be the first words he would ever hear from his soulmate. Seeing as how wild Jack was, it wasn’t a huge shock.

The only problem was that he got asked that question nearly everyday. Whenever he got caught stealing or someone found him somewhere he shouldn’t be, he was asked. He just hoped that his soulmate wouldn’t sock him right in the jaw after they said it.

The Delancey brothers were starting trouble again, and Jack stood up for the other Newsies. He was fleeing from their closed fists when he suddenly bumped into an unfamiliar face.

“What are you doing?” the boy asked.

He didn’t quite know what to say. It was always a shock to hear his words.“Runnin’!” He announced as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He ran off, trying to forget about the attractive stranger.

Apparently, the universe had other plans. He found himself selling papers side-by-side with the other boy and his brother. The boy, who was named David, never mentioned their first meeting, so Jack didn’t bring it up either, figuring it was just another person who happened to say his words.

When they found themselves as the leaders of a strike, neither of them had time to think about soulmates. Of course, Jack was starting to suspect, or maybe hope, that David could be his soulmate. Same-sex soulmates were rare, but they did happen. Some people still thought it was wrong for whatever reason, but most people realized that soulmates were inevitable. If the universe wanted two people to be together, then so be it.

Jack was probably getting his hopes up. He heard those words often enough to know that not everyone who said them would be his soulmate. Besides, if David hadn’t brought it up, it was probably a lost cause.

It didn’t come up again until they were running through an alleyway together.

“You shouldn’t have done this. They could put you in jail.”

“I don’t care!” David had said it so nonchalantly that Jack was inclined to believe it.

“Come here!” He pushed David up against a wall. He was so close, he could feel the others quick breathing on his face. “What about your family? What happens to them if you go to jail? You don’t know nothin’ about jail. Thanks for what you’ve done, but you get out of here.” He shoved David away.

David narrowed his eyes, looking hurt. “I don’t understand”

“I don’t understand neither, but just get out of here.” Jack tried not to look in his eyes.

“No!” David protested, moving closer.

Jack lightly pushed him back. “Get out of here!”

“I’m not leaving you!” David held his ground.

Jack looked into his eyes. “Why not? What’s the big deal!”

“You said my words!” David grabbed Jack’s hand which was still pushing him away.

“Whadda ya mean?” Jack felt his heart racing.

David exposed his wrist. Sure enough, Runnin’! was neatly printed there for the world to see. “You’re my soulmate!”

Jack paled. “No I’m not Dave, now go before they getcha!”

David pulled Jack by his wrist and led him out of the alley. He took him through the shadows of the city, not letting go.

“Hey Davey,” Jack tried. “Davey. Dave!”

David looked back at him sternly. “What?”

“What’s this about? Why don’t you just scram, huh? Save yourself.”

David looked at him, annoyed. “I told you, it’s cause I care about you.”

Jack stopped sprinting, making David stop as well, though he didn’t let go of Jack’s wrist.

“You just think you care because you think I’m your soulmate or somethin‘.”

David was offended. “No, it’s because I care about you.”

Jack tried to shrug him off, but he kept a tight grip. “Look, Dave, we ain’t soulmates.”

David’s face screwed up in annoyance. “Show me your wrist then.”

Jack waved him off. “Dave, this is ridic—“

“Prove it,” David interrupted, suddenly very close. “Show me your wrist.”

Jack sighed, holding up the arm that David was holding. Dave let go and Jack stretched his arm out. David unbuttoned Jack’s sleeve and read the words there. What are you doing?

Dave put his own wrist next to his, displaying their first conversation together. David smiled and even Jack felt lighter. Then they heard Snyder rounding the corner. Jack pushed David into the street, out of sight.

Before he knew it, he was alone in the refuge just like old times. He was left to his own thoughts. He pulled out a pencil and began to write furiously.

 

Santa Fe,

My old friend

I can't spend my whole life hidin'

You're the only light that's guidin' me today

Will you keep a candle burnin'?

Will you help me find my way?

You're my chance to break free

And who knows when my next one will be?

Santa Fe,

Wait for me

 

He folded the letter up and shoved it in his pocket when he heard Crutchie talking. He would deliver it when he could, but for now he was stuck spending another night in Snyder’s hell.


	2. scabs and bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack betrays the Newsies and David is left with a broken heart until the Delancys show up and Jack has to save the day.

Pulitzer tried to bribe him, convince him with anything he could to go be a scab. Then he crossed the line when he threatened to throw David in the refuge. It was as if he knew exactly where Jack’s weak spot was. He shot for the target and got a bullseye. That’s why it scared the hell out of him when David showed up to help him escape. He knew that if Pulitzer got the chance, he would do anything to break him. 

So, he showed up to work the next day, much to the other Newsies’ disappointment. His heart dropped when David showed up. He wasn’t expecting him to walk right up to him. All the others were screaming mad, but he was most frightened of David’s stolid demeanor. 

Jack looked guilty. Then David’s anger broke and he grabbed his new suit. 

“So this is why you didn’t escape last night?” David accused. There was so much more that he meant with that simple question. To him, it probably seemed like Jack was giving him up so he could live a life of luxury. 

He looked down. “No,” he mumbled, hoping he would understand. 

A moment passed and Jack didn’t know what to say, or if David could ever forgive him. 

David just looked hurt. “You’re a liar.” He shook his head. “You lied about everything.” Jack knew what he meant. David must have thought Jack didn’t care for him at all and it broke his heart. 

“You lied about your father being out west, cause he’s not out west! You didn’t even tell me your real name!” David was so emotional in that moment. He must have felt completely betrayed. Jack couldn’t blame him, but his words were staring to cut too close. Jack was running out of patience. 

“So? Whadda ya wanna do about it, Dave?” He wished this were easier, but of course he had to know he hurt the love of his life. It sounded so tragic when you put it that way really. 

“I don’t understand you.” Hours ago they could’ve run away together, but now David just sounded as though he’d never forgive him. 

“Oh so let me spell it out for ya,” Jack was starting to get angry now. He just wanted this all to be over. “You see, I ain’t got nobody tucking me in at night like you. It’s just me, I gotta look out for myself, all right?” 

David’s voice broke. “You had the Newsies!” 

“Oh what did bein’ a Newsie ever get me but a dime a day and a few black eyes.” Jack didn’t believe what he was saying but it would hurt too much to tell the truth. They wouldn’t understand anyways. He was doing all of this for them, for  him . Even if they hated him for it, at least they would be safe now. “You know, I can’t afford to be a kid no more, Dave. For the first time in my life, I got money in my pockets.  Real money.” His voice raised as he got more worked up. “Money! I got more on the way and as soon as I collect, I’m on my way. All right?”  Without you , hung in the air. Nobody but them would hear it. 

“That’s good! That’s good, cause we don’t need you!”  I don’t need you , he implied.“We don’t need you! See all those words you said, they were mine.” 

“Yeah but you never had the guts to put em across yourself, did ya?” Jack knew he was digging his own grave. 

“I do now,” David almost whispered. Jack sighed as David walked away. Any chance they might’ve had together disappeared in the wind. 

He paused for a minute, but Jack couldn’t stand it.  Come on, he mouthed. David went at him, but got stopped by Weasel. He left fighting with a broken heart. 

 

The Delancy brothers were going after David and Les. Jack knew he had to stop it, but he also knew that Dave never wanted to see him again. When he heard Les yelling to leave him alone, he rushed over to the alley. He took out all his frustrations on the brothers. 

“Remember Cruthcie?” He asked one before knocking him out. 

“You all right?” He helped David and Les to their feet. 

The Delancys got up, but he scared them off. Les chased after them yelling to get out, so it was just him and David alone in an alley again. 

“What, you couldn’t stay away?” He asked accusingly. 

Jack looked at him. “Well I guess I can’t be something I ain’t.” 

David scoffed. “What, a scab?” 

“No, heartless.” The word hung in the space between them. David was clutching his ribs, making Jack hate the Delancys even more than he thought possible. 

Then David surprised him by wrapping his free arm around his neck in a sort of hug. Jack held him for a moment. It was a miracle that David didn’t punch him when he had the chance. His weight pressed into him, and Jack realized he must have been leaning on him for support. He wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him up. 

“You hurt bad?” Jack asked with genuine concern. 

David shook his head. “I’ll be fine. Now listen, if you’re coming back to the strike, we have a plan—“

“Tell me about it on the way,” Jack interrupted. “We need to get you fixed up, all right?” David nodded, and Jack felt all his tension starting to melt. Dave didn’t hate him at the moment, and that was a start. His sleeves were rolled up and Jack caught sight of the black text there. For once in his life, he felt hope for the future.


	3. live on in history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgiveness and first kisses.

Jack took David back home to patch up his wounds. Dave objected to it at first, worried that his parents would throw a fit. They decided to pretend everything was fine and head to the rooftop. If his parents suspected anything, they didn’t voice their concerns. 

“They break anything?” Jack asked, trying to hold back the concern in his voice. He abandoned the stuffy jacket, stiff tie, and hat, leaving just his undershirt. It made the heat more bearable. 

David shrugged. “I wouldn’t know, I’ve never broken anything.” 

Jack would’ve made a joke about his sheltered life, but now wasn’t the time. Things were still awkward and Jack had a lot to apologize for. He wasn’t good with his words, so instead he tried to fix things another way. 

“Lift your shirt.” 

David was reluctant to do so, which Jack didn’t catch on to until he saw the slight red in his face. 

“I gotta check your ribs, all right?” Jack explained. David reluctantly obeyed and revealed his reddened abdomen. It looked like it hurt and it would sure as hell bruise, but nothing looked out of place. At least he wasn’t bleeding. 

“Aw, you’re fine, they just knocked the wind outta ya,” he said as David covered back up. “I think the Delancys finally got what they had comin’.” 

He had tried avoiding the elephant in the room, but David wasn’t very responsive to his small talk. 

“Why did you come back? Pulitzer won’t like you beating up the Delancys when you should be working.” David was looking off into the skyline probably to avoid looking at Jack. His sleeves were still rolled up and Jack couldn’t help looking at his inscribed wrist. 

“I told you, I can’t be what I’m not.”

David looked down at him. “Why did you do it in the first place? You betrayed us, all of us.”  You betrayed me , went unsaid. 

Jack’s hand scratched the back of his neck. “Pulitzer cut me an offer I couldn’t refuse.” 

David scoffed. “You did it for the money? After everything?”

“No,” Jack admitted, averting his gaze. He paused a moment while David waited for an explanation. He decided to come clean. “I did it for you,” he mumbled. 

“What?”

Jack kept his eyes on the horizon. “I did it for you. Pulitzer said he’d throw you and Les in jail.”

David, for once in his life, was speechless. It scared the hell out of Jack, but he knew he had to say it. He just hoped David could forgive him. 

“You’re such an idiot,” David finally replied. 

Jack’s head snapped up. 

“You couldn’t just say that from the beginning?” David asked. 

Jack shook his head. “No, I didn’t want you to do something stupid. Then you broke me outta there and I knew he’d get ya if I ran so I went back.” 

David managed a small smile. “The rest of the Newsies won’t be so understanding.” 

“You’d let me get back into the strike?” Jack asked with a hint of hope in his voice. 

“You’ve got a lot to catch up on.” David filled him in on the new plan and Jack felt a weight lift from his shoulders. Even if Pulitzer crushed them, they were in this together, for better or for worse. 

He took a minute to process the plan, then his grin returned. “What are we waiting for?” 

 

After a night of printing off papers, they stood in Pulitzer’s office and stood up to him. They reached a compromise and the strike was finally over. While the Newsies all celebrated, David wrapped his arms around him. Jack couldn’t remember the last time he hugged anybody, but it sure felt nice. He resolved to try it more often. Then he had a ride to Santa Fe. Caught up in the moment, he accepted the ride, but it hardly took him a minute to change his mind. 

“I still got things to do here,” he explained, catching David’s eye. “Besides, I got family here.” 

Spot was happy to take Jack’s place and ride in style back to Brooklyn. Jack made his way over to David. He had a million things to say, but couldn’t quite bring himself to say them. He thumbed the paper in his pocket from the night at the refuge. Maybe that would have to be enough for now. 

“Dave...” he hesitated. 

“So you aren’t goin to Santa Fe?” David asked. 

Jack shook his head. “Nah, I found something better.” 

David pulled him into an alleyway, grabbed him by the collar, and finally kissed him. They felt their wrists tingle as the black writing faded to a dull white. They parted to look at the barely there writing. 

“No doubts now, huh?” Jack asked, a little lightheaded. He handed David the letter. “As I was saying, I found something better than Santa Fe.” 

David read it quickly, then realized what Jack really meant. He pulled him in for another kiss. 

“I could get used to that,” Jack joked. David finally smiled and the world was right again. 

“You can’t leave now,” David told him. 

Jack smiled. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Might make another chapter?


End file.
